The Lesser Evil
by Lady Douji
Summary: Duo has a broken jaw and wants something from Trowa



    Trowa sat at his computer typing up a report, relishing in the silence
    that had descended over the office, since Duo had broken his jaw in a fight.
    A suspect had gotten in a lucky shot during a bust and so for the past 2
    months Duo's jaw had been wired shut. To be fair Trowa couldn't complain about
    Duo's actual work, in fact he was often the first to complete his projects and
    investigations. It was just once he was done and had nothing to concentrate on,
    he could get extremely hyperactive and annoying.
    Trowa's peace was shattered when a chime indicated an incoming message
    on his chat program.
    Message from Preventer02
    "Trooooowaaaaaa, would you please get me a Big Mac?"
    Response
    "No, Duo. Your jaw is wired shut. You wouldn't be able to eat it."
    Message
    "Don't remind me about the jaw. Just please get me a Big Mac? I'm
    going insane on these protein shakes and stuff."
    Response
    "No"
    Message
    "Pretty please?"
    Response
    "No"
    Message
    "Trowa I have a pint of Ben and Jerry's From Russia with Buzz ice
    cream"
    Response
    "??? What's that?"
    Message
    "grin It's a wonderful flavor made with coffee ice cream, dark
    coffee ice cream, coffee liquer and esspresso fudge chips"
    Trowa shuddered at the thought of Duo with something containing that
    much caffiene and sugar.
    Response
    "So what? You still can't open your mouth enough to eat it."
    Message
    "True, but I bet it would make a great shake. Especially if I make
    it with the Starbucks Frappacino I have."
    Message
    "Get. Me. A. Big. Mac"
    Response
    "Fine. I don't know what you're going to do with it but I'll get
    it. I'll meet you in the break room. 2 things first. You will turn the
    ice cream and frappacino over to me, and do you want fries with that?"
    Message
    "Ok and yeah fries sound really good right now."
    With a feeling of dread Trowa locked his his workstation and headed out
    to the nearest McDonalds. Fifteen minutes later Trowa arrived at the break
    room with a familar red and brown paper bag. Duo was there doodling on the
    note he currently used to communicate, a protein shake close at hand.
    Heero, Quatre and Wufei were there eating their lunches and trying to ignore
    the longing looks Duo kept giving to their food.
    Steeling himself Trowa walked over to Duo and placed the McDonald's bag
    in front of him. Duo grinned as best he could and reached for it, only to
    be stopped by Trowa grabbing is wrist.
    "Remember the deal" Trowa said evenly.
    Duo simply shrugged and pulled away. After standing up he head to the
    fridge and pulled a pint of ice cream from the feezer, and a bottle from the
    door. Placing both items on the table next to the bag, he grabbed the bag
    and moved to the counter.
    "Trowa," Quatre asked puzzled by his friends' actions "why did you get
    Duo a Big Mac?"
    Trowa ignore him as he proceed to dispose of the ice cream and coffee
    drink down the garbage disposal. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a
    blender being run.
    Turning he first saw the disgusted, nauseated looks on the other pilots,
    then he saw Duo standing with the blender watching intently as it's
    contents were mixed together. Empty paper littered the counter forcing
    Trowa to come to the disgusting conclusion
    "He's making a shake. He's making a Big Mac and fries shake." Trowa
    murmersed, not quite believing his eyes.
    With the same fascination usually reserve for horrible crashes to
    horrible to look at, but impossible not to look, the four comrades watched
    as Duo poured his bizarre and disguting drink into a large cup, stick in a
    straw and proceed to happily slurp it down.
    When he was done he set the cup and the blender pitcher in the sink and
    headed back to work. Walking past Trowa Duo handed him a note and walked
    out of the break room. Looking down Trowa read "Thinks Tro!!! That really
    hit the spot ^_^" Trying to rein in his nausea Trowa looked at the others,
    who looked the same as he felt. FInally Wufei broke the silence.
    "Trowa! Why did you get him a Big Mac?"
    Trowa looked down at the empty carton of From Russia with Buzz and
    looked back at the others
    "I thought it was better than the alternative."
    


End file.
